1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable lid for covering a utility box such as a water meter box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, utility boxes such as water meter boxes have been made of concrete or plastic with lids formed of the same material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,883,853, 4,163,503, 4,726,490, 5,423,448, 5,394,601, and 5,791,098 disclose different types of lids.
Meter box lids also have been employed for holding transponder devices for enabling personnel to read water meters from a distance without leaving the utility truck. One transponder device used comprises a disc for supporting an electromagnetic receiver and transmitter apparatus and a stem attached thereto for enclosing components to be attached to the meter. Some of the lids are formed of concrete or plastic and have a slot molded in its outer edge for holding the transponder device.